mundo del drabble fluff y dulces nubes de algodón
by octavaluna-801
Summary: La cosa más repugnantemente cursi que he escrito en mi vida...     son una serie de drabbles completamente fluff y sweet de diferentes parejas que me gustan. pero por lo menos animan si uno está depre, algo es algo
1. usuk

Pues eso, una serie de drabbles de varias parejas que me gustan, en modo fluff

los iré subiendo son el tiempo

* * *

**título:** Dulce

**pareja:** USxUK

**words:** 153

**palabra clave:** diabetis

* * *

- Igirisuuu~ gritaba un eufórico rubio mientras se tiraba encima de otro chico - ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte por tanto tiempo y dejar solo al héroe?

- Solo estuve afuera dos horas, Al.

- Aun así, si vengo a verte deberías de prestarme más atención... hizo este un puchero inocente abrazando posesivamente a su novio.

- ¿Acaso eres un niño pequeño que necesita siempre atención constante?

- No lo soy - murmuró este buscando sus labios. - ¿lo ves? - le sonrío con cara de epic win después de un dulce beso.

Y mientras una aura de pétalos de cerezo y colores pastel los rodeaba, cierto francés, por meterse a espiar detrás del armario, se estaba muriendo de un ataque de diabetes.

* * *

opiniones?


	2. GerIta

hale, otro drabble

* * *

**título:** Baile

**pareja:** gerita

**words:** + 200

**palabra clave:** bostezo

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro. Ludwig se despertaba en su cama con la sensación de no haber dormido casi nada. Y de hecho así fue. Miró el bulto bajo las sábanas al lado suyo que subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración acompasada.

Tras maravillarse unos instantes lo zarandeó ligeramente.

- Oye... Italia despierta!

- Mmm... Cinco minutitos mas Doitsu. - se enterró más profundamente en las sábanas.

- No, tenemos que ir a una junta. - Lo siguió zarandeando hasta que sorpresivamente el otro se giró y le plantó un pico en los labios, seguido de un cariñoso abrazo.

- Doitsu~

- Que? - murmuró este acariciando los suaves cabellos de la cabeza de su eterno y querido dolor de estomago, algo ruborizado.

- La próxima vez que vayamos a una fiesta bailarás conmigo otra vez?

- Estaba borracho - hizo una mueca al recordar el incidente

- ¿Es que no te gusta bailar conmigo? - Una lagrimita se asomó por sus parpados cerrados.

- No es eso... - suspiró Ludwig resignado - solo digo que la próxima vez que me arrastres contigo a una fiesta, nos iremos antes de que falten tres horas para la comenzar la reunión.

Y bostezaron al mismo tiempo

* * *

que tal?


	3. FrUk

hale, otro drabble

* * *

**título:** Seco

**pareja:** FrUk

**words:** 116

**palabra clave: **imbecil

* * *

-Mon cheri te veo algo diferente hoy – Le susurró suavemente una voz francesa en el oído. Pero el pulcro inglés retiró de un manotazo los dedos que se estaban colando bajo su camisa.

- ¿Qué quieres, wine bastard?

- Tan seco como siempre,¿ por qué no eres tan amable conmigo como con nuestros hijos?

- No digas tonterías. ¿Qué hijos?

- Oh vamos, mon amour… sabes que quieres las atenciones especiales de onii-san

- No quiero nada tuyo, excepto tu muerte, imbécil.

Francis solo río divertido y le robó un apasionado beso, que a poco tiempo fue correspondido.

-¿Ves como si que me deseas?

- Cállate – Le susurró antes de volver a besarle por cuenta propia

* * *

Seh, corto... pero es imposible hacer algo fluff de ellos dos sin caer en el ooc -_-"


	4. rochu

un drabble drabble

* * *

**título:** venda

**pareja:** rochu

**words:** 160

**palabra clave: **sorpresa

* * *

Yao llegó hasta su pequeño secreto. Ya estaban a punto, mañana sería el día. Río contento y se fue de vuelta a casa.

El dia siguente:

-Cuidado, una piedra, aru

- ¿A donde me llevas, Yao?-Ivan seguia sonriendo infantilmente mientras era guiado por un bosque con los ojos vendados.

- Ya casi llegamos, aru. Aguanta un poco.

-¿Me llevas a beber vodka?

-¡Claro que no, aru! Mira, ya estamos

El chino le quitó la venda de los ojos, dejando al descubierto un paisaje digno de ser la octava maravilla del mundo. Por lo menos para el maravillado ruso. Un Claro en medio del típico bosque chino lleno de girasoles en flor. La suave luz de la mañana se colaba entre las hojas que dejaban rayos de luz caer sobre los petalos dorados bañandoles de un brillo especial.

-Yao, esto es… - apenas susurró el maravillado Ivan.

-Feliz cumpleaños – Le jaló de la bufanda para darle un beso en la mejilla.


	5. UkUs

dios, como me gusta esta pareja, sobretodo de esta manera.

* * *

**título:** Sueño

**pareja:** UkUs

**words:** no las he contado -_-

**palabra clave: **pederasta

* * *

Dicen que el buen sueño es muestra de una consciencia tranquila… o de haber tenido un buen sexo.

Inglaterra se despertó y acarició los cabellos rubios que reposaban en su pecho

-Iggy… se removió más dormido que despierto su amante y elevó la cabeza buscando sus labios

-¿Cómo estás? – Arthur acarició la parte baja de su espalda por debajo de las sábanas mientras se daban pequeños y ñoños piquitos. Alfred se río ligeramente

- A pesar de ser tan anciano eres un bruto, iggy. – Le respondió con un divertido puchero. Ingalerra río y le pellizcó ligeramente.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de llamarme viejo, mocoso.

-¿pero si tu tampoco no dejas de llamarme así?

-Porque lo eres.

- … pederasta. – Se acurrucó en su pecho con una suave sonrisa feliz.


	6. frxukxesp ?

recien me acorde que debo de acabar de subir esos drabbles... -_-

* * *

**título:** regalo

**pareja:** frxukxesp (?)

**words:** 231

**palabra clave: **vicios

* * *

Arthur estaba sorprendido. Su camarote estaba medio a oscuras, iluminado solo por la luz de algunas velas y la cama con sabanas tan limpias que hasta brillaban en la penumbra estaba rociada de petalos de rosa. Pero lo más extraño era ver a su enemigo medio desnudo y atado encima de esta.

El britanico se acercó a Antonio, que a pesar de tener la boca tapada le miraba con desdén, y cogió una nota de entre sus piernas. "Para mon cherrie Inglaterre, un regalo por tu maravillosa y jodida presencia en mi vida. Luego me lo tendrás que compensar con algo de amour. Que aproveche" Inglaterra Soltó una carcajada, ni siquiera nesesitaba una firma, por la letra y el lenguaje se reconocía al remitente. Pensó que por muy molesto que fuera el francés, recibir y devolver sus regalos, era algo que siempre dusfrutaba.

Se situó encima del español y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Oh si! Le encantaba ver esta chispa de deseo mezclado con odio en sus ojos. Le quitó la mordaza, pero Antonio no gritó ni le amenazó, simplemtne se dejó besar a regañ bien Francis era alguen suave y dedicado en sus toques, a Arthur se le caracterizaba por ser más bruto. De alguna manera, le gustaba este contraste, aunque como buenos enemigos mortales, ninguno de los tres reconocería nunca sus vicios con los otros dos.

* * *

vale, eso es de todo menos fluff...pero me salio del alma


	7. EspaRoma

hale, el ultimo! quizas algun dia escriba mas, pero de momento cerrado

* * *

**título:** Sol

**pareja:** Esparoma

**words:** 288

**palabra clave: **despertador

* * *

Sol (esparoma)

Despertó por culpa de los intensos rayos del sol que le daban directamente a la cara. Eso ya le puso de mal humor, pero no dijo nada para no despertar el cuerpo que dormía al lado suyo. Con la luz de la mañana parecía que brillara y la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro calentaba el corazón de todo el que le mirara. Después de todo llevaba el sol como sangre en las venas.

El joven amante solía repetirse para si mismo con recelo de que era el único con derecho de observar aquella maravillosa visión matutina. Se deslizó por las sábanas hasta quedar de frente al castaño, con un dedo delineó las facciones de su rostro por encima, sin tocarlas. Sintió el suave aliento que salía de su boca hacerle cosquillas en la piel, y el menor se estremeció en un agradable escalofrío. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sincera, algo tan poco común en él que hasta su amante se extrañaría de ver. Bueno, en realidad él se extrañaría más que nadie.

El estruendo del despertador le sacó de su trance y fingió estar despertandose recién. Aunque no le sirvió de nada porque el otro ni se inmutó.

-¡oye! ¡Antonio, levantate imbécil! – Le zarandeó. Nada.

Suspiró. Ya sabía que es lo que quería el "bello durmiente", a menudo lo hacía. Se inclinó hacía él y posó un fugaz beo en sus labios. Pero enseguida fue arrastrado por unas manos ajenas que apretaron sus cuerpos profundizando el contacto.

-¡Buenos dias Lovi-love! – Le saludó el español con una radiante sonrisa en cuanto le dejó repirar.

-Al fin despiertas, idiota. – bufó el susodicho sonrojandose y ladeando un poco la cara. Otra pacifica mañana de esta acaramelada parejita.


End file.
